This invention relates to aseptic processing systems and particularly to storage vessels.
In aseptic food processing it is necessary for viscous food products and in particular food products containing particulate matter to be maintained in homogeneous suspension especially before filling and packaging, and also before the food product is sterilized.
The food product, before filling, is conveniently stored in a vessel such as an aseptic tank. The food product is usually maintained in homogeneous suspension within an aseptic tank by mechanical agitation. This has the disadvantage that the mechanical agitation can damage the particulate matter which may thereby lose its integrity. Mechanical agitators are also inconvenient to clean. It is desirable to provide a relatively simple system and method of maintaining the food product in a storage vessel in homogeneous suspension, without damaging the food product.